Watch Out!
by kelchu963626
Summary: are those dementors real or are they just a joke? If you really want to know read this story. Did Harry and Hermione really kiss? If you really want to know read this story.


Disclamer: Nothing of the characters or anything else besides the plot line in this story is mine it all belongs to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling.

Also: This story is a one shot and it also just so happens to be my first story, so therefore it's not going to be very good let alone readable but I hope you read it anyways so that you may vriticize my work and tell me what would be better for a better peice of writting , ) thank you!

I wonder what's been up with Harry lately he's been so different and I can't seem to put my finger on it, Hermione thought as she studied for her O.W.L.S. that were coming up soon. Just then she heard the door to the library slam, which made her jump so far that she almost fell off her seat, as Harry walked in with Ron at his heels speaking in loud enough voices to be heard throughout the whole castle.  
"Harry you've got to believe that it wasn't me who started those rumors, I swear it was that bloody rotten Malfoy"  
"Well how could Malfoy have fou--?"  
"Quiet down this is a library," the old gray haired librarian interrupted. Suddenly, there was another loud noise that made all but Harry jump as the library door slammed again with Malfoy and his "pals" behind him.  
"So Potter, studying how to be even more of a loser than you already are, or are you just here to kiss Hermione again?"  
"Why I never heard such a bigger lie in my li--" Hermione half said before Harry interrupted.  
"I guess I know who started the rumors then now don't I?" Harry said as he pointed his wand at Malfoy's chest.  
"Oh what are you going to do stun me so that you can kiss me too?" he chuckled  
"You're a bloody liar Malfoy and ugly too." Ron spurted.  
"Oh I'm so scared you called me ugly and a liar too, I bet I could get more dates in one day than you could in a life time Weasley"  
"Yeah because I'm not a sleazy scum bag like you Malfoy."  
"You better watch it Weasly and Potter one of these days you'll wish you'd never had said that," With that they left and not another word was said till they where gone.  
"Oh Harry I wish you wouldn't get into fights like that he's not worth it and you know it," Hermione pleaded.  
"I'm sorry Hermione I just don't know what to do with Malfoy sometimes."  
"Hello Ron still here don't go all mushy with me still here," Ron Muttered, " you know if you didn't want people to find out that you weren't going together then you really WOULDN'T smooch in the library."  
"Oh, sorry, Ron." they chuckled together  
"Sorry Ron this, sorry Ron that, oh get a bloody room,"  
"Well I'm sorry for saying I'm sorry then Ron ok" she said sarcastically.  
" yeah yeah you and your sarcasm always trying to make it sound like you mean it then you just give it a twist I mean come on....." he mumbled as he left the library.  
  
Harry was just about to leave the library when Hermione grabbed him by the arm and brought him back to the spot he was he was standing not even 10 seconds previously, " Harry I've been meaning to ask you, what's been up with you lately, you've been acting all strange and I just wanted to know why," she spilled out so fast it's a wonder Harry caught what she said in the first place. "It's my scar it's been hurting a lot more lately and I've just been staying up so late working on my O.W.L.S I didn't mean to be so rude but I just can't figure out why usually it only hurts when there's demeanors near or when--" but he was cut off by something dark and strange flying in the window. Staring ever so hauntingly, it was two dementors. "Hermione get down," He yelled just as the dementors flew through the open window and over there heads. Harry ran after it with Hermione right behind him. It was heading right to Dumbledore's office, "Lemon" they said in a most uncomforting voice yet. Why would it be heading towards Dumbledore's office this doesn't make sense he thought as he ran up the stair case yelling "Dumbledore watch out there's a--" but once again Harry was cut off but this time by himself for the sight he saw was very unnerving. "Dumbledore why is there a dementor flying through the halls at school?" Hermione said as she stepped forward. "These aren't dementors I guarantee it, it's just the Weasley twins fooling everyone, and for that they get a weeks detention and maybe more."  
"Oh man, Dumbledore that's so unfair, a whole week?" whined George.  
"Make it two weeks, for entering my office without permission shall we?"  
" Oh no one week is plenty for us in fact we'd love to stay and chat but I'm afraid we can't we've got to go to detention, bye," Fred and George stumbled as they ran from his office.  
"As for you Harry and Hermione,"  
"But Dumbledore that's not fair I didn't even do anything I was trying to warn you," They pleaded  
"Fifty points to Gryffindor for being responsible in a time of need."  
"Yes!!!"


End file.
